memefandomcom-20200213-history
Dolan
Dolan (Dolan Duk, Uncle Dolan) is a perversion of Disney's Donald Duck. He is portrayed as a psychopathic, psychotic killer and sex addict. He routinely betrays and murders his friends, generally following his requests, betrayals, and murderers with the word "plz" ("please"). He has his own section at Memebase and a page in KnowYourMeme. He has a large Hatedom, and he is also fittingly the star of Dolan Comics. There is also a series on YouTube of Dolan that uses Bitlips. He also appears to be very popular on the website and app version of Meme Generator as well. Origin Dolan started off on a Finnish message board with a comic of Donald Duck that was done in MS paint. Many people stated that the comic was poorly drawn, and it was accompanied by a bad English translation. Then it showed up on a 4chan "you laugh you lose" thread. Then it has gone all around 4chan, Reddit, Tumblr, and The Memebase. Before dolan had ever existed, There has been a crudely drawn counterpart of him who appears to look similar to Pedobear but drawn in a poor way. Before Dolan ever became popular, he originally was inspired from a poorly drawn bear named Spurdo Spärde (signing off sentences with "T:", short for 'terveisin', which means "regards" in Finnish). Spurdo Spärde appeared to be popular as early as 2009. By May 2010, the first known comic of Dolan appeared on a Finnish message board website called Kuvalauta, submitted by a Finnish website user named Sakolut. The title of the first Comic was known to be called "Aku Ankka” (Finnish for “Donald Duck”), the comic had featured poorly typed finnish language words in it, and had unfixed bubbles with misspelled grammar and capitialization in it. For one thing, the first comic didn't seem to have Dolan in it, but this may be a possible inspiration for the original Dolan. In the Comic, it only shows that one of Donald Duck's Nephews appears to be looking at Daisy Duck as they try to lock her up in a castle. the earliest known sighting of the comic could be seen on Naurunappula and on Meme Generator pics with the actual Dolan face and has dated to appear as early as July 2010. Around the time of July 2010, he may have possibly been created by one or more people. For one thing, when he was created, he was created by a group of people called Akun Neuvo” (Finnish for Donald’s Advice) which appeared on a Finnish message board website Naurunappula as well. Soon after he existed in English messageboards, he became noticeable to the name Dolan as an incorrect way of saying Donald Duck. By August 2011, a YouTube user by the name of SweederLander launched a web series titled “The Uncle Dolan Show,” using various images of comics found on 4chan and text-to-speech narrations of the dialogues. One of the episodes was posted onto eBaumsworld on January 2012. Through the rest of 2011 and early 2012, Dolan comics continued to be published onto 4chan and reblogged through personal blogs on occasions, and the meme continued to be noticed. In beginning in early March 2012, the comics saw a high popularity from Dolan along with him popping up on 4chan as well. On 4chan, its subreddit and tumblr has been under the tag name #Dolan as well, and since then, by today's standards, he has became a very popular Disney parody character known throughout the internet and even decently popular on Meme Generator as well. Counterparts (Disney / Looney Tunes) Besides Dolan, there have been many poorly-drawn / ugly characters in the comics and videos. This table shows some of the Disney and Looney Tunes inspired characters that have been in teh comics and videos: Counterparts (Spooderman and Other) Dolan can also be found often with Spooderman memes, since the two memes share alot in common and are practically in the same style. Spooderman counterparts are identified by having body proportions reminiscent of the original Spooderman. Trivia *Since he is poorly drawn and speaks poor-english in his comics, Dolan and most of his counterparts are poorly-done, gibberish speaking characters. Due to the fact that Dolan has been popular, his phrase "PLS" (which means please) has became even more widespread thanks to him. *The meme seems to have a similiar emotion to his original poorly-drawn bear-like counterpart Spurdo Spärde, and Spurdo existed a year before Dolan's first appearance. **Dolan's origin is similar to Trollface's origin, where a less-popular meme (Spurdo Spärde / Rape Rodent) gets remade and that revision gets insanely popular (Dolan / Trollface). *Dolan originates from Finland (which is where the Finnish Language comes from). **The first comic was typed in Poor Finnish rather than correct Finnish, and some people who read the first comic can hardly read it's language or typing. *On Knowyourmeme.com, there is a chart that tells you how popular Dolan was, reaching before 2010, and he was somehow popular even before 2004. It is unknown when the name of the character "Dolan" originated in a comic before 2010, but it is also unknown why this meme has become so very popular on the internet as well. the earliest known evidence of him only first appeared in a comic around 2010, but somehow, SOMEHOW, the name "Dolan" was popular before the first comic was published on the internet. **He also appears on Memegenerator.com on the original website and even on the app version. **Dolan makes an appearance in a "Choose Your Death" indie game on Stickpage.com called Kill Crazy Jay in 20 Seconds. *In the first Comic of Dolan, there has been no trait or origin to how the face or emotion came to be on the internet. For one thing, the earliest known character to possibly have an appearance the same as Dolan's could possibly originate from a comic panel with Daisy Duck in it. *In the comic, Dolan's nephews and friend (Daisy Duck) had appeared in the first comic before him. Since he didn't exist in the comic around that time, it is unknown how he first appeared or when he was created onto a comic. *There is a Youtube channel about Dolan who appears on Youtube called "The Uncle Dolan Show" that appears with numerous comics of him found throughout 4Chan. The person who created the show on Youtube was a Youtube user named SweederLander. After SweederLander's show began, another user called Jared Malinowski created his own "The Uncle Dolan Show" where all of the voices were made using Speakonia and Dolan was voiced by Microsoft Mike. Jared Malinowski's show made the character "Spooderman" more popular and he appeared once in one of Sr Pelo's videos. *Like Dolan, there also has been other appearances of counterpart's names found on Jeapordy. One of the Poor Guesses were actually based from Video game characters that may relate to Dolan's traits of poor English, like for example, Sanic, Dankey Kang, and even Princess Zorlda as well. since these guesses on jeapordy has been mentioned, and since it has been poorly said by some people in the gameshow, then this may refer to one of the characters besides Dolan as well. **Dankey Kang appears to have blue-skin like Sanic even though he appears with a skinny body and has his lips like he's whistling. Unlike Dolan, Dankey Kang has a modified well drawn appearance and hasn't been mentioned that much, so he may or may not be part of the characters of Dolan as well. *There also has been another source to find Dolan called 'The Uncle Dolan Show Wiki' and it contains articles and facts entirely about Dolan and the other characters as well. Also on the website, most of the facts are contained to type the same way as of what Dolan would type or say in comic panels as well. (click here to see this website, http://tehuncledolanshow.wikia.com/wiki/Teh_Uncle_Dolan_Show_Wiki) *There's a video recently made called 'Chica vs Dolan Duck' on animation rewind. SPOILERS: Dolan technically won. *There are channels inspired by Dolan himself like Danger Dolan and Super Planet Dolan which are famous "theory channels". *In the television show 'The Amazing World of Gumball', Dolan makes an appearance as the school mascot, where Gumball wears the mascot costume. Category:Image Macros Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Characters Category:Creepy Characters Category:Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Comic-Inspired Memes Category:Dead Meme Category:D Category:O Category:L Category:A Category:N Category:Rage Comics Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Inappropriate memes Category:DOLAN Category:Scary